Putting Things Into Perspective
by allbottledup
Summary: When the possibility of loss of life stares you in the face, its time to take a look at what is really important.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Maura knelt over the body to begin her examination, her brain registered the sound of a shot and a spear of sharp bright light before everything went black.

Jane had been searching a field near where their victim had been found when she heard a loud cracking sound come from somewhere behind her, a rifle shot. She registered it in an instant, and as she turned to make sure Maura was safe, her heart froze in her chest. All she saw was Maura's head bloom red.

Jane couldn't believe what she had seen, couldn't accept it. She had to get to her, had to see her smile at her, and tell her that it all had been a dream, nothing more. All around her was complete mayhem, but above that a ferocious growling could be heard, she soon realized that it was coming from her own throat. She saw frightened faces staring at her, but she ignored them. People dove out of her way. Her vision narrowed to a stream of misting red, like blood- no, not blood. She would get to her and find that this all was some huge mistake, that what she saw was a lie her own brain had put together, nothing more than that. When she finally broke through the last wall of people, she found Korsak and Frankie huddled over Maura, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Jane stared down at all the blood streaming down Maura's face, matting her hair to her head. She was lying on her side, completely still, and Jane was afraid in the deepest part of her that she was dead. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She was afraid to touch her, afraid that when she pressed her fingers against her throat there would be no pulse, there would be nothing, and it would mean that she was gone. Her fingers hovered, then finally touched the pulse point in her neck, pressed in. She felt her pulse. Yes, she was alive. Jane took off her blouse, leaving her in just her tank top, and pushed Frankie out of the way. Then she pressed down on the blood streaming from her head. Jane's hands were steady and strong, but her brain was a jumbled mess, it was in complete chaos. Maura was alive and nothing else mattered.

Jane could vaguely make out Korsak and Frankie yelling to her that the paramedics were close, but it was outside of her, not important, only Maura was important in that moment. She could see that she was pressing on a deep gouge that the bullet had made along the side of her head. But how deep? There was so much blood with a head would, too much. She pressed down harder on the wound and put her fingers from her other hand against her bloody neck to find her pulse, to reassure herself again that it was there. She touched her hair and let it curl over her hands, wet with blood.

Jane leaned close to Maura's bloody face. "It's okay, Maur, you're going to be fine. You've been shot- well, let me say it's more than a graze, but still, the bullet didn't hit your beautiful brain." She pressed her cheek against Maura's bloody hair and thanked God the shooter's aim was off. Then she wondered for only a second who the shooter was, and why she had not listened to Maura a mere 20 hours ago.

Soon EMT's were rushing in all around her and Maura. One EMT, a Daniel Green, lightly touched Jane on the shoulder. "You all right, Mam? Yes, okay I see now it's her blood. You need to let us take care of her now."

Jane raised her face to a man she had never seen before in her life. "She's going to be all right."

"Yes, Mam, yes, she will,"Daniel said, and turned to direct two other EMT's to bring a gurney.

Frankie pulled Jane to her feet. She watched them lift Maura onto the gurney. She looked nearly lifeless. No, she would live, she had to. Jane had so much to tell her, so much to apologize for. It was funny how quickly she could see all the mistakes she had made when life, or the possibility of no life left, is brought to the forefront of her mind.

"We'll find who did this," Frankie said, as Jane climbed into the ambulance with Maura and they shut the door.

It was slow going getting through the traffic, but finally the ambulance pulled onto Boylston, on the way to Boston General.

Jane held her hand between hers, never looking away from her face.

"I know it's a lot of blood, Mam," Daniel said, "but head wound's are nasty like that."

"It's Detective, not Mam, and yes I know," Jane said. "I've seen them before."

Jane watched as the EMT checked her pupils again and looked at her head wound. He prepped her arm and slid a needle into a vein near her elbow. "My name is Daniel. The bleeding from her scalp has stopped. She needs this IV in case we have to give her medication. She is getting saline now, nothing more."

Jane nodded. "My name's Jane, Detective Jane Rizzoli. Can you give me an alcohol pad so I can wipe the blood away?"

Daniel wanted to say _No, you shouldn't touch her, _but he saw that this woman was desperately trying to keep control. "Sure, here you go. But stay away from the wound; we don't want it to start to bleed again."

He watched Jane lift up her hair and wash it with sterile dressings that he had soaked in saline from a plastic bottle. She was being so gentle with her. After several dressings, Jane had got most of the blood cleared from her hair.

Daniel handed her another dressing. "You need to wash your face as well, detective."

Jane did as he had asked. _So much blood, _she thought, as she wiped her face.

_Thank goodness, _Daniel thought; the wound wasn't as bad as he had feared. It was a deep gouge along the side of her head. But was her skull fractured? Her brain injured? Was she still bleeding inside her skull from a lacerated artery? Daniel did not know, but he did know the bullet had passed only a few millimeters away from exploding her head open. Daniel swallowed. The important thing now was for her to wake up, and soon. The sooner she woke up, the better the chance that she was still the same person she was. HE said aloud what he was hoping for. "It isn't fatal, but she needs to wake up. Is she a detective also?"

"No, this is Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Boston, and my best friend, my family, my everything."

Daniel nearly fell over backward when she said that.

"You're kidding? This is The Doctor Isles. Wow, I am new to Boston, been here only a month. I am going to college to become a Doctor and well let's just say she is a legend at BSU, I had hoped to meet her one day, but not like this. She will be okay, I promise."

Jane only shook her head. She listened to the ambulance siren blare loud and insistent as traffic pulled over in front of them. Odd, but she hadn't heard the sirens before now. She wiped a streak of blood off, that she had missed, off her face. She was pale, nearly as white as milk. She looked horrible and it nearly broke Jane.

Maura's eyes opened. She looked dazed, like a boxer who had gone too many rounds.

Jane leaned in close, her hands squeezing hers. "Maur?"

She blinked, licked her lips. "Why are you up there, Jane? Or why am I down here? What happened?"

"You don't remember? It doesn't matter. You were shot, but you'll be fine."

She looked confused, as if she hadn't understood what Jane said. "Jane, my head really hurts."

"I know, but we're nearly to the hospital now. You had a small accident—nothing, really—only a small hit."

"A small hit?"

Daniel said, "That's right. Try to stay awake. That's right, can you focus on my face Dr. Isles? What color are my eyes?"

She didn't say anything, simply closed her eyes again.

Daniel saw Jane's face go blank and said quickly, "She woke up, she was herself, she knew who you were, and that's an excellent sign. Three more minutes and we will be there. She is not going to die, detective."

For the first time, Jane registered the face of the man beside Maura. He was in his mid twenties, on the scrawny side, with deep brown eyes and a reassuring smile, but most important, as he spoke, she saw no doubt in his eyes.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Who shot her?"

"I don't know," Jane said. "I don't know much of anything except that she received a package that she felt was a death threat, but I blew it off. I told her it was nothing, a practical joke. I allowed myself to be swayed by someone else's opinion. I let my best friend down. I allowed her to think she was safe. I allowed her to think she was overreacting. I guess you could say I am to blame for her getting hurt. I can only hope she can forgive me. This is the second time, in all the time that I have known her, that I have put her second. The last time almost ended our friendship. I cannot let that happen again."

Maura jerked, took a hitching breath.

Jane felt her hand tighten briefly around her fingers before she let go again. She clasped Maura's hand tighter, and her own breath hitched. Jane was terrified.

She felt Daniel's Hand on her shoulder. "We're here, detective."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have favorited and are now following. I will try for quick updates, but no promises. I write children's stories on a regular basis for an Educational Institution, to help children read with fun, interactive stories. I wanted to see if I could be successful transitioning into writing for adults, and seeing as how Jane and Maura are my favorite characters out there, I chose to try my hand at a story here. My dream is too be able to publish an adult fiction story, but I know I need practice, so if you have time, let me know what you think.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

20 hours earlier in Maura's Office

Officer Carl Simms came into Dr. Isles office and handed her a basket of mixed flowers. A flower pick was coming out of the basket with a plain white security envelope attached to it. Maura thanked the officer initially, thinking it was nice that someone had sent her flowers. When she reached for the envelope something began tingling inside her head, something was telling her that there was something off with this whole situation. She had to laugh to herself, she always told Jane that there was no such thing as a gut feeling, that intestines cannot talk; but right now she finally understood the term gut feeling.

Maura studied the big black block-printed handwriting:**DR. MAURA ISLES, CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER OF BOSTON, MORGUE. **That was it. No address.

Officer Simms had not left her office yet and said, "A visitor told the front desk that they found this sitting outside the front entrance. I just finished putting it through X-ray, the lab checked it for biologics. There is nothing like anthrax on the envelope, nor is there anything suspicious in the basket. But it is curious. Why would the delivery person leave it outside like that? Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you knew where it came from and that we checked it out. Never can be too safe."

Maura finally looked up at the officer, nodded her head and thanked him again. Once he left, she opened the envelope and unfolded the single white sheet of paper. The same black block printing: **FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU DESERVE WHAT IS COMING.**

Maura reread the note several times. What had she done? What is it that she deserved? It was clearly a threat, wasn't it? Or just someone's ill attempt at humor? But from whom? Maura was not one to panic, so that is why she didn't get on the phone and start calling in the cavalry. Instead she grabbed the basket and note and headed to see her best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli. She would know what to do and everything would be fine.

Once Maura exited the elevator to the 3rd floor, which housed the homicide unit, she could hear laughter emanating from the squad room.

Jane and her colleagues were gathered around listening to Casey, her boyfriend/fiance telling stories from his latest trip to Afghanistan. Maura took a deep breath before making her entrance. In the beginning she got along with Casey, but recently he had made it very clear to her that Jane was now his best friend. That she was only to be a work buddy, that she had no place in the Rizzoli household. If it hadn't been for the fact that Jane seemed really happy, she would have said something; but after all Jane had been through the past few years, she deserved this. So Maura quietly faded into the background. That was until now.

Jane saw Maura approach and was excited to see her friend. It seemed like they never had time for each other anymore. Then she noticed the basket of flowers and felt a small pang of jealousy, Maura must have a new boyfriend. "Hey Maur, who is the lucky guy?"

Casey, who was not pleased at the interruption just rolled his eyes and began to finish his story. Jane who was oblivious to her fiance's attitude approached Maura.

"Hello Jane, I am sorry to intrude, but this came for me and it has me a bit concerned. I wondered if you would take a look and let me know what you think." Maura said.

Jane took the basket and placed it on her desk, then she looked over the envelope and took the note out. After reading the note, she asked, "Who delivered this to you? I do not see a florists name anywhere."

Maura replied, "Well, that's just it. It was left outside the front entrance and Officer Simms ran it through the lab before bringing it to me."

By this point Casey was done with his story and the guys were now listening in to what Maura was saying.

Casey laughed out, "Maybe he is shy and was afraid to approach the Queen of the Dead by himself."

All the other detectives laughed at this except Jane who wasn't laughing. She immediately punched him in the arm.

Casey realized that he screwed up in front of Jane and quickly back peddled, "Sorry Maura, I just meant that you probably have a secret admirer. Instead of taking the words as a threat, look at them as someone trying to thank you for doing something good. The flowers are the first show of thanks and more is to come. I mean you are only the Chief ME, not a detective like Jane. If anyone around here is going to get threats it would be her, not you. Lighten up."

Jane was about to tell Casey to stop being a jerk, when something in what he said made sense to her.

"You know Maur, I think Casey might be right. We are not currently working any major cases. Your sperm donor is in prison and any threats from the mob have been made null and void. So I do not see how you could have latched yourself onto a psycho, and as Casey so nicely put, that is more my game. So I wouldn't worry about it. I think you are safe. Now if anything else comes up, then we can take a closer look. You haven't been receiving any weird calls or noticed anyone acting strange around you lately, have you?"

Maura had wished she could have had this conversation with Jane only, to have her understand what she was feeling, but unfortunately that didn't happen. She could see that Jane was going to side with Casey. She was becoming less and less important in Jane's life, and there was nothing that she could do about it. "No, I do not believe so, it's okay Jane, I won't worry about it. If you really think this is harmless, I will let it go. Sorry to have bothered you, I guess I'll head back to my office. Good day gentleman, Jane."

Jane could sense that Maura wasn't happy with how the situation was handled, and was about to go after her, when Casey grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go get lunch, don't worry about Maura, that was a harmless gift. She should be happy that someone out there is reaching out to her."

Jane barely heard what Casey had said, she was getting a feeling in the pit of her belly, and that feeling wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, half a dozen BPD officers, Korsak, Frankie, Cavanaugh and Angela all rushed into the emergency room. Jane was standing by the registration desk, speaking quietly to a nurse.

Angela forced the words out as soon as she reached her daughter, "Frankie said it's a head wound. How is she?"

Jane looked up at her mother, and Frankie who was standing right beside her, "She's awake. I'm not with her because they are doing a neurological exam and the doctor said there wasn't room and that I should wait out here. This is Nurse Parker, she has been going back and forth, letting me know exactly what they are doing and why."

Angela placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, "How bad is it?"

Jane said, "The bullet gouged a trench along the left side of her head, above her left ear." She touched her fingers to her own head to show them. "If it had been a couple millimeters to the right, she'd be dead." Jane felt her throat close. She swallowed and tried to get herself together. "She was a little groggy when I left her, but she seemed okay. They were shaving off a square of her hair so they could put stitches in." Saying those words almost broke her. She said nothing more. She knew she had to stop to keep control.

Nurse Parker looked over the group of people and said to all of them, "As I told Detective Rizzoli, the fact that they're ready to stitch her scalp so soon is great news. They're not taking her to CT right away, and that means they're not worried about a skull fracture and her neurological exam must be normal, or nearly so."

"Is there something wrong with her exam?" Jane asked.

Nurse Parker hastened to say, "No, sorry - I only meant she's had a severe concussion, that's all. I tell you what, I'll go back and check on them again, so you'll know what to expect, okay?"

She smiled at them all, walked quickly down the hall into Maura's room, and returned in under a minute. "They said she'd be going for a CT scan in a few minutes, just to be sure. The doctors say the odds are good the scan will be normal and that she will be staying for only a day or two, that she'll make a complete recovery with only a small scar as a souvenir.

"Now if you would all repeat to yourself that Dr. Isles should be up within the week, I would appreciate it." Nurse Parker patted Angela and Jane on the arm and then excused herself.

There was a collective sigh of relief. Frankie studied Jane's face, saw she finally excepted Maura wasn't going to die. Jane turned towards Korsak, Frankie and Cavanaugh, focused again. "What information do you have?" Do you know who shot her?"

Cavanaugh was the one to answer, "We have 3 witnesses working with sketch artists that claim to have seen the shooter. We are about to head back and check them out. Two of those witnesses agreed on the description of the car and one of them gave us a partial plate number so we have an APB out on the car. That is all we have right now. As soon as we have the sketches, we will email them to you and you can have Maura check them over, see if she recognizes the suspect. I'll be in touch."

Frankie left with Cavanaugh and Korsak, after telling his sister to tell Maura that he would be by to see her later. Just then Casey strolled into the emergency room, and he did not look happy.

"Hey Jane, there you are. We were supposed to meet up for dinner remember because my parents are in town. How could you forget? I have been trying to call you, but you haven't been picking up. I finally was able to get through to Detective Crowe and he told me that you were at the hospital because Maura was shot. I just saw Frankie and he said she was alive, so why are you still hanging out here?"

Angela was shocked, she had never seen this side of Casey before, and she didn't like it. In fact she never liked Casey, and she didn't like who Jane became when she was around him. Just as she was about to tell him off, Jane spoke up.

"I am still here because my best friend was shot today and I came very close to losing her. I am still here, because I DO NOT INTEND TO LEAVE HER!, is that clear enough for you?" Jane yelled out. Then realizing she was causing a scene, she lowered her voice and continued. "What the hell is the matter with you? What is with the lack of concern? You know family means a lot to me, she means a lot to me, and she is family."

Casey, who was visibly irritated, got close into Jane's face and said, "I will tell you the same thing I told her, She is no longer your best friend, I am your best friend, the one you agreed to marry. She is not family, in fact I happen to know she has 2 mothers, 2 fathers and a half sister. They can be the ones to watch over her. She is to be nothing to you anymore, except a work associate. That goes for your mother too. I already plan on buying your mom a home of her own, she will no longer need your dyke friends residence." He could see something register in Jane's eyes, other than the fury brewing in them. "What's wrong Jane? You didn't think I could pick up on the fact that your best friend is in love with you. I only put up with your flirting banter, because I knew you were straight. But now that we are committed to one another, I will not allow for her to behave like that around you. It isn't right, nor is it normal."

Jane was boiling now, how could she have been such a fool. It all became really clear in that moment. It was like looking at herself in a crystal ball. She raised her left hand in front of Casey's face and pulled her engagement ring off, then she through it at his chest as she said, "I have been a fool, I have no intention of marrying you Casey. You had no right to tell her that, she is and always will be my best friend. I made a mistake allowing you into my life, allowing you to cloud my judgment. I will never make that mistake again. Maura is my life, and no one will ever come between us. She is and always will be apart of my family. It is you that will never belong, you are not Rizzoli material. So I suggest you turn yourself around and get the hell out of here."

Casey too had just had a revelation, then turned to Angela and said, "How does it feel to know that your daughter is really a butch dyke, no wonder she was so horrible in bed. I don't know if I should be more angry at myself for not realizing that she was using me all along, or at her for being the user. I guess that explains why she likes to dress like a man." Then he turned to Jane, "I guess it's a good thing your girlfriend was shot, I may never have learned the truth. The only thing that would make me feel good about all this, is if she were to die. Then I would have the satisfaction of knowing you were hurting as much as me. Believe it or not, I really was in love with you. Goodbye Jane."

Before Casey could turn and leave, Angela grabbed him by the arm and said, "Maura has always been like a daughter to me, and where as I would be proud and honored to call her that officially, I never would have called you my son in any way shape or form. I have always known my girls were meant for each other. It may have taken a horrible event to happen for her to see it, but I am just glad that she did. Now get out of here. Go back to Afghanistan and never show your face around us again."

Casey turned and didn't look back, he had been made a fool of and he needed to get as far away as he could.

Just then Nurse Parker returned and nodded to Jane. "Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles will be going to CT now, before she's admitted to her room. You can go with her. She'll be out in a second."

Jane nodded and turned to her mother, "Thank you Ma, I didn't know that you would be okay with me and Maura. I always thought you wanted me to marry some man and give you a bunch of grand-babies. I know I have hurt Maura with my behavior of late and I can only hope she will forgive me. I think I have known deep down for a long time that she feels for me, what I have felt for her. But, I never wanted to disappoint you. The thought of losing my mother, my family was too much for me to come clean with who I really am. I almost lost the best thing that has ever happened to me today and that would have killed me too. So if you really are okay with this, I would like to come clean with Maura. I just hope she does feel the same way."

Angela pulled Jane into her arms and said, "Oh Janie, I am sorry you ever felt like I wouldn't support you. I wish I would have been more involved in getting you two to speak up and tell each other how you's felt. I think everyone always thought you two were an item, but just wanted to keep it to yourselves. But then Casey came along and we rethought your side of it. There is no denying how Maura feels, I don't think there has been one night since you announced your engagement that she has not cried herself to sleep. You broke her heart that day. So why don't you go put it back together. I will let you girls have some space, tell her that I will be by in the morning, and give her my love."

Jane squeezed her Ma one more time before pulling herself out of her arms, "Thank you Ma."

Jane then turned when she heard a door open. Maura was lying on a gurney, white sheet pulled up to her neck, what looked to be rolls of cotton bandage wrapped around her head. There were streaks of blood at its edge, probably from her hair. She still looked pale. "Give us a moment," Jane said to the orderly and nurse.

She slipped her hand under the sheet and found Maura's hand, and squeezed it. "Hey Maur, are you awake?"

Maura whispered, "Yes. I was only resting my eyes." She looked up at Jane. "You're still here, I guess you must have drawn the short straw. It's okay you know, you can go. I am a big girl and a doctor too. I can handle it. If I remember correctly you have that dinner with your family and future in-laws. So go, get out of here. I'm okay."

Jane shook her head, leave it to Maura to remember her schedule better than she could. "You are my family, and there is no need for straws. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, except by your side. After you go get this head scan to make sure your brains are in good working order, we have a lot to talk about. Especially about how I have been a fool. But know this, I am not leaving you Maura Isles."

Maura's eyes dropped to half-mast, her voice faded, but Jane heard the whisper when she said, "That makes me feel better already."

Jane leaned close. "After the scan, the doctors want you to camp out here for a couple of days. Is that okay with you?"

Maura closed her eyes, and her voice was starting to fade out. "I really don't want to stay here, Jane. The light's too bright and my head hurts. But, if you promise to stay with me, and bring me good food to eat." She attempted a grin. "I'll stay and share the food with you."

Jane smiled. "You know what? I was already planning on camping out with you. I am sure Ma heading home right now to cook for us."

Maura couldn't reply because it was suddenly all too much. She took a deep breath with her eyes still closed. The orderly said, "We need to get her to CT now, detective. You'll have to clear it with admissions if you'd like to stay with her."

Jane smiled and said, "I know they will let me, I am her protection detail as well. I am sure they want the rest of their patients to be kept safe as well." _We still haven't caught this psycho_ Jane thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed. I guess that means I am doing okay. For those that think they know who the shooter is, think again. You know how when you watch crime dramas and in the first 10 min of the show you think you have it figured out, but then by the end it turns out that it is somebody completely different, well I hope to keep you guessing. Oh, and since this is a written story, it won't be the main guest star either, LOL...

Sorry this one is a bit shorter, but the stopping point made sense. I am up to chap. 7 now, but I do go back to review and edit each morning before I post the new chapter. So for now I am guaranteeing daily updates!

**Chapter 4**

Maura's head thrummed to a steady beat. If she tried to move her head, it felt like electric jolts were frying her brains. The stitches felt like they were pulling her scalp too tight. On the other hand, she was alive, and breathing trumped everything. She closed her eyes again and allowed sleep to come.

Jane had tried to contact Maura's parents, but after 3 failed attempts she gave up and just left a message with their butler. Then she called Cailyn. Maura and her sister had become close in the past few months, and even though she was back in London visiting with Hope, she knew she would want to know what happened.

When Maura woke up the nurse gave her two Tylenol, a net, the nurse had told her, to keep her safe, the only pain meds she would be getting for now. Hence the dull roar in her brain when dinner arrived 30 minutes later.

Jane appeared in the doorway, carrying two large bags. After arranging her stay with Maura, and while Maura was still in with her scan, Jane had called her mother and asked if she would fix them up some simple dinners. Jane had first hand experience with how horrible hospital food was, and since Maura was not on a restricted diet, she knew her Ma's homemade food would help to make her feel better.

Jane also asked her to bag up Maura's laptop as well, so they could watch movies off of Netflix. Two of her favorite classic movies had been recently added, Roman Holiday and Doctor Zhivago. Even though Maura was stuck in the hospital, she wanted them to have a sense of normalcy. Jane had a lot of apologizing to do, and a heavy heart conversation to be had. So a little relaxing after all that had transpired, was in order.

Jane walked in to Maura's room, "Hey, did Nurse Parker give you my message? I didn't want you to wake up and not find me here, but I needed to meet Ma out front for this. She will be by in the morning to see you. She wants us to have as quiet a night as we possibly can in a hospital."

Maura gave a small smile, "Yes, I received the message. So what do you have there? Even though my head is killing me, my stomach says it needs nourishment, and the wonderful smells emanating from those bags are screaming for me to indulge immediately."

Jane laughed as she walked over and set out the food containers,and bottles of water. Once she was finished, and about to sit down and eat as well, there was a knock at the door. Frankie and Korsak stood there looking a bit grim.

Jane could sense that something was bothering the two men, "Don't just stand there, come on in."

The men entered and Korsak spoke first, "Hello, Doctor Isles. I'm glad you are okay." He then looked to Jane and swallowed. This was not going to be easy to say, he made eye contact and handed her a piece of paper, then he gestured for her to talk to him out in the hall.

Without thought, Maura turned her head to see what Korsak had handed Jane, and froze at the jolt of pain in her head. She managed to smile at Korsak, but her focus was on Jane as she unfolded the piece of paper. "What's in the note, Jane?"

She looked up, her brow furrowed. She could have followed Korsak out to the hall and kept this under wraps, as a way to protect Maura. However, she knew that the right thing to do, was to be honest with her. That meant share whatever came up in the investigation. "Remember the note that was delivered to you in the basket of flowers. The one I stupidly shoved aside as no big deal, even though my gut was telling me otherwise. The one in which I let Casey's beliefs cloud my judgment. Well, here take a look for yourself."

Jane handed Maura the note.

Maura noticed that once again the note was in black block printing:

**YOU LUCKED OUT THIS TIME BECAUSE OF MY MISCALCULATION, BUT REST ASSURE YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY THE NEXT TIME.**** F****OR WHAT YOU DID YOU DESERVE WHAT IS COMING.**

Then after a few moments Korsak spoke up again, "When we went back to the crime scene in search of any video cameras that might help us, we found a folded piece of paper on the ground where you were shot. We ran it to the lab to dust it for prints, but found none.

Frankie who had been silent this whole time, just watching over Maura with concern said, "I am so glad you are going to be okay Maura, I can't seem to get the image of you lying there out of my head, I was so scared, I consider you family and I have looked upon you as a second sister for a long time now, I am just so grateful that you are alive."

Maura reached out her hand to Frankie, and squeezed his hand in her own. She knew he needed to be grounded, to feel that she was in fact really alive.

Frankie smiled back, "Oh, I almost forgot, I have the sketches that the three witnesses came up with, they are all close in basic features. The face seems to be covered by a hat in all of them, but maybe you could look them over and see if you recognize him."

Frankie handed her his tablet which contained the sketches, and Jane looked on as Maura studied them.

Maura took in every detail from the three views. Frankie was right when he said they were all very close. Most times witnesses see different things, but here in her hands was absolute proof that they had an idea of what he looked like. He did look familiar to her but she could not think of where she had seen him. In reality though, it could have been as simple as standing next to this person at the market. That was how average this person looked. No distinguishing features, no tattoos to be traced, even his clothes were plain, no special labels or markings.

Jane could tell that Maura was straining her brain to try and place this man, but she could also tell that she was in pain and exhausted. "Listen guys, why don't you send these to my email and Maura can look them over again in the morning after she has had a chance to eat and rest for the night. I'll give you guys a call then, but in the meantime if anything comes up text me and I'll call you back."

Maura gave a small smile and thanked them for coming to see her, that she hoped to be able to remember why the man looked familiar to her.

An hour later found both ladies well fed in the quiet, dim lit hospital room. Maura and Jane lay quietly, in separate hospital beds, waiting for the sleeping pills the nurse had just given Maura to pull her into sleep. Jane decided against them trying to watch a movie, Maura's rest was more important. She even decided to wait to have her heart to heart. She knew Maura wasn't really up for conversation, and the one she needed to have with her, well she wanted her to be coherent enough to hear and understand what she was saying.

There were two officers stationed outside the door, and another one stationed near the elevators at each wing on her floor. Each officer had studied the sketches and were on alert. Dr. Isles was one of their own, and the BPD would ensure her safety.

Jane laid and watched Maura for about an hour, hoping they could catch this guy before he tried again. Before she allowed sleep to take her, her final thoughts were on how she was confident that right now, here in the hospital, with 4 officers, hospital security and herself, Maura was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Running late with the post today, so it has not been reviewed or proofread, I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time.

Chapter 5

The next morning when Maura awoke she felt a bit disoriented. As she tried to turn her head to see if Jane was awake, a huge wave of nausea took over. Her head was pounding to the beat of Beethoven's 5th Symphony. The room began to spin and she felt as if she were falling, even though she lay still on the bed. Her night nurse, Carol, entered at that moment. "How are you feeling Dr. Isles? You look a bit peaked."

Maura tried to push the pain away and find her voice to respond, "I was doing alright until I turned my head to see if Jane was up. Then I became very dizzy, nauseous and the severe pain from yesterday came back. In fact I really feel like I am going to be sick right now."

Nurse Washington immediately grabbed a nearby trash receptacle and lowered the side of the bed. She did so just in time, as Maura leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach. The action and sound was enough to wake Jane up. She quickly sprung out of her bed and was by Maura's side, concern was written all over her face.

Once Nurse Washington was convinced that Maura was no longer going to vomit, she went to the nurses station to page Dr. Long.

Dr. Long said good morning to Maura and to Jane, then took her chart from Nurse Washington and hummed along as he read it. Then he looked up at her. "Nurse Washington has filled me in on what happened a little bit ago. I am going to check over your wound and run a few tests. Then I think we should run you through both another CT scan and order up an MRI. Just to make sure that nothing else is going on. You've had a mild traumatic brain injury," he said. "You can expect the symptoms you're having – what we call the post-concussion syndrome- to last another week or so, maybe longer. Now, I'm going to need your patience because I am going to repeat the neurologic exam you had yesterday and ask you a few questions to test your memory, okay?"

"As long as you can promise that I can get my hair washed after all of this." Maura replied with a small smile.

Once Dr. Long was finished with his exam, an orderly came to get Maura to run her upstairs for her other tests. The two officers assigned to her door were going to accompany her while Jane headed home for a quick shower and change of clothes, then she would swing by the precinct.

Jane walked along side Maura's bed as she was being pushed to the east wing elevators. Once the elevator opened Jane leaned in to speak to Maura, "I will be back before you know it. Get some good results okay." Then Jane gave Maura a quick kiss on her cheek.

Before Maura could respond, the orderly had pushed her onto the elevator. The two officers positioned themselves on either side of the bed and faced forward. Jane looked on as Officer Hughes said, "Don't worry detective we will take care good care of her."

Jane nodded and watched the door close. As she waited for the other elevator to open for her trip down to the main floor, she quietly watched the arrow of Maura's elevator leave the fourth floor and hover at the fifth floor.

In a matter of seconds she heard a loud clanging noise and sound of muffled gunfire. Jane yelled to the officer who had been assigned to watch the elevators, "Find out how the shooter got access to the elevator! Get Him!"

Jane then pulled out her cell to call for help as she took to the emergency stairwell and ran up a flight of stairs to the next floor. As she burst out of the stairwell door onto the fifth floor, she was greeted with the yells of hospital staff and the screams and shouts of patients standing at the doors of their rooms, staring at smoke seeping out between the closed elevator doors. Half a dozen hospital personnel were trying to pull the elevator doors open, but no luck. Jane ran to the fire extinguisher case and pulled out the ax. She pushed her way through and slipped the edge between the doors and pulled down across the safety beam. The doors sprang open.

Thick black smoke billowed out. When it was cleared enough to see inside, Jane saw blood splattered everywhere.

A shout came out of the chaos. "The shooter's on the roof of the elevator! We have casualties!" Officer Hughes stumbled out, panting and coughing, holding his bloody arm and trying to keep the orderly upright, blinded by the blood streaming down his face. He still had his weapon in his hand.

Officer Rodriquez staggered out next, his Glock at his side, his eyes tearing from the smoke, coughing. He wheezed out, "He threw a smoke bomb down through the top of the elevator and opened fire. Dr. Isles, I don't know-" Then he bent over in a fit of coughing. "We did our best to cover her. At least he had not been shot, that Jane could see.

The orderly had blood soaking his white pants. All of this had happened in a matter of seconds.

Jane was coughing, fighting to see through the gray haze of smoke still clouding the elevator. A frantic weak voice came through the chaos. "Help me, Please... Help..."

Jane managed to push her way in, and her heart stopped. Maura was lying face down on the floor of the elevator, two pools of blood surrounded her. One was near her head and the other was coming out from under the center of her body. She once again lay motionless. Jane was afraid to touch her. "Maura? Answer me!"

Slowly, very slowly, Maura tried to raise herself up off the floor. She was in pain, obvious to Jane, and she saw blood, lots of it. Maura turned to look at her staring down at her, blinked a few times a took a slow breath in and out trying to wave off the nauseous feeling that had returned. Jane knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to prevent her from getting up at first. "Are you sure you should be trying to stand? Where is all this blood coming from? Were you shot?"

Maura continued to try and stand, so Jane did her best to help, she could see that Maura was determined to do so. Maura stumbled a bit and almost brought Jane down with her, but Jane was quick in reaction and helped her right herself. In reality, if not for Jane holding her up, Maura would have been flat against the floor once again. Jane glanced over at Maura's white face, and with a worry laced voice said, "Maura—talk to me. Were you shot? Not only is your head bleeding, but you have blood all over the front of you."

Maura closed and opened her eyes. She had wanted to get up and out of the elevator, thought it was the best idea at the time, but now her head was in excruciating pain, she felt weak and unstable. If it weren't for Jane she would have fallen to the floor. Before Maura could respond a doctor and a nurse squeezed into the elevator and took control of the situation. They each grabbed underneath Maura's arms, gently pushing Jane out of the way, and led her to a gurney that was waiting just outside the doors. As soon as they had Maura strapped on they immediately began to rush her to emergency. Jane saw Korsak, Frankie and Cavanaugh approach. She yelled out for them to get statements from the officers, orderly and witnesses and that if they needed her she would be with Maura. Then she fled down the hall after her.

Korsak approached Officer Rodriquez to see if he could tell him what had transpired. He was still coughing intermittently. "Are you all right officer? Are you able to tell me what happened?"

He coughed and moaned a little as he sat on a gurney with 2 nurses attending to him. He waved them off and asked for a minute. "I'll live, all the smoke seems to be the worst of it for me. I got shot three times in my back, missed my head, thank goodness, or I'd be a goner. The impact knocked the breath out of me, that's all." He gave a wild grin, even though he felt like he had been whacked by a two-by-four too many times. "Thank God for Kevlar." He coughed again before adding, "As for went down, it was all so fast. The elevator was just arriving at the fifth floor when we heard the rattle of the door from above us. Officer Hughes and myself took aim, when a smoke bomb had been tossed down. All hell broke loose then. Officer Hughes took action to ensure the doctor's safety. He pulled her out of the bed where she was a sitting duck and got her to the ground. I began firing my weapon at the roof, but it was very hard to see what I was aiming for. Bullets were flying all around us from up top. Officer Hughes sustained a leg wound as he lay over Dr. Isles, protecting her. I believe I heard the orderly go down, and from what I heard he sustained multiple wounds. They rushed him down to Emergency as soon as he exited the lift."

Frankie and Cavanaugh walked into the elevator car to have a look, "It looks like a war zone in here. Would you look at the ceiling? Rodriquez shot the crap out of it, must have been firing nonstop, I wonder if he hit the guy?" Frankie said.

Just then the two officers that Jane had sent in search of the shooter returned. Sergeant Daniels reported in to the Lieutenant, "Sir, We know he made it out of the elevator shaft. We started a search, but we couldn't lock down the whole hospital in time. He's probably out on the street by now."

Cavanaugh nodded his head, then glanced up to see the Chief of Detectives and his entourage headed his way, "shit is going to hit the fan now, look this guy had to have cased out the elevators and been near enough to her room to know that she was being taken up for tests. Or else someone on the inside is helping. But either way, there's an access hatch up there for servicing. He immobilized the third car and then positioned himself on top of the car that Dr. Isles was pushed into. He then loosened the ceiling hatch and waited until they were in between floors, then he acted."

Frankie shook his head, "But how did he know? Jane just texted me and asked the same thing. The tests were a spur of the moment thing. She woke up not feeling well and they were being done as a precaution. Not much time involved, so how did this person put the plan in place so fast?"

Korsak, who had been interviewing the Hospital Maintenance Manager, approached the group, "The door to the left of these elevators is the access port. All the guy had to do was enter there and he had quick access to this bank of lifts. Once in there all he had to do was wait and listen, the acoustics in the shafts are incredible, so he could hear Dr. Isles being pushed into the car, got himself set up, and the moment the car moved, he was ready and took action. If the officers hadn't been wearing vests they would be dead. The question is, does he think he killed the doc?"

Just then a crime scene tech approached, "I've got some good news- someone managed to wound the suspect. I just finished taking samples from the scene, I found blood drops on the top of the elevator car, bloody handprints on the shaft ladder, and a couple of drops on the roof and in the stairway. At some point he must have managed to get himself bandaged enough so he didn't spill anymore, because the path of blood just stopped. Maybe you could spot him on the security cameras, see how badly he's hurt, but best of all, we have his DNA."

The chief of detectives had been standing in the foreground observing the team at work, he needed to see for himself if they had control of the situation. He knew he had a lot to answer for to the commissioner, the mayor, the governor and most importantly the citizens of Boston. He had seen enough to know that Cavanaugh knew what he was doing, so he pulled him aside to ensure he knew it.

"I think your team has a good handle on everything Sean. I know this isn't a homicide, but I trust that your team can get this solved. If Dr. Isles is found to be well enough to move, then I suggest you do so. Until this person or persons is caught we can only assume that they will keep trying until the succeed in killing her. I do not want innocent people injured in the long run. Do you think this is mob related? I know she is the best Chief M.E. out there, but I have never liked her connections to that group. It isn't good press for us. I think the governor made a mistake in choosing to keep her on.

Sean hated when people second guessed Dr. Isles, even when they associated her with Paddy Doyle. He did not raise her, he was not her father. The people who second guessed her commitment to the job, to the citizens of this city were complete idiots. "It is too soon to say if this is connected to the mob, but my gut says no. This does not fit the way they do things. You are right with only one thing you said Chief, she is the best M.E. around, maybe even in the whole country. She is an Isles, not a Doyle."

The emergency room was loaded with BPD personnel. Not only was their Chief M.E. injured again

by this lunatic, but now two of their fellow officers were also injured.

Angela slowly made her way through the crowd in search of her daughter. She didn't know much of what happened, only that Maura was once again in need of medical help. Jane had been quick and to the point when she had called her less than 20 minutes ago, _"__come now, I need you",_that was all it took. After a few moments she spotted her, Jane was sitting as still as a statue, and looked exhausted and defeated. Angela had never seen her daughter look so broken and lost, not even during her time of Hoyt. She approached her slowly, so as not to scare her. When she finally reached her, she took a seat beside her and waited for her to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: May not get a lot of writing done today, R & I marathon starts in 34 min! 4 weeks of our favorite ladies!

Chapter 6

As Jane sat there waiting for someone, anyone to come and tell her how Maura was, she got lost in her head. She was berating herself for not going with Maura in the elevator. Screaming at herself in her brain for not telling her everything that she needed to, wanted to. Once again she could lose her, and Maura would never know how she truly felt. Then her mind would jump to the five w's. Who was doing this? Why Maura? What could sweet Maura have done that someone wanted revenge? Where was this psycho right now? When would he try again?, because she knew it would only be a matter of time for him to realize that she was still alive. And finally, how were they going to catch him?

At some point she finally realized that her Ma was sitting beside her. She reached her hand over to her and covered it with her own. "Thank you for being here, I do not like to show weakness, but I would be lying if I said I was alright. I am so scared right now. I don't even know if she was shot or not, all I know is that there was so much blood again."

By now Jane could no longer keep it together, as Angela reached over and pulled her daughter into her arms, she finally allowed the tears to take over.

**Boston General Security Office**

Hospital security chief Ron Carter was sitting in his office just off the hospitals main lobby, along with Korsak, Frankie and Cavanaugh. He had loaded a disk into the office computer and almost immediately paused it and pointed. "We think this is our guy, based on when and where he left, but we can't be sure. I had the tech start this at the beginning, where we think he came in, because, unfortunately, that's most of what we got. He walks straight to the bank of elevators, then to the two ion the right, no hesitation, like he knows exactly where he was going. Less attention from anyone at the reception desk that way."

Carter reversed the disk and paused it where the camera got a close-up.

They stared at a man of indeterminate age wearing loose pants, sneakers, a loose navy jacket, dark sunglasses, and a Red Sox ball cap.

"Bingo," Korsak said. "He fits the description of the guy we've been looking for."

"He's well disguised," Frankie said. "He knows you're getting him on film. He's not even trying to avoid the cameras, and I'll bet he knows where every one of them is. He looks middle-aged to me. What do you guys think?"

"Maybe older," Cavanaugh said. "Thin, maybe around five-foot nine. I can't see his face or his hair with the sunglasses and the pulled-down cap, but we get a glimpse of his neck- does his neck look saggy to anyone?"

"An elderly shooter?" Carter's eyebrows shot up.

Korsak said quietly, "Listen, it might even be a woman with short hair, who knows? But what I do know is that we have DNA, so soon enough we will know everything about him or her, including time of birth. That is, if he's in the system."

Carter pressed the play button again."Sorry, guys, but we do not have cameras on the roof of the hospital where we believe he left the elevator." He fast-forwarded. "The next time we have him on camera, he's exiting the west stairwell into the lobby and waltzing out of the hospital. This is within a couple of minutes of the shooting." A new camera angle showed the shooter walking quickly out of one of the entrances on the west side.

"But look at this. He's holding his arm. That's got to be where he was shot."

Korsak said, "Yes, and the jacket covers any blood."

Carter told them that his security people and BPD officers were showing hard copies of the photos of the shooter to everyone who might have seen him, questioning the garage attendants, even people on the street. It was plain to see that no one held out any hope of that happening, but on the other hand it was worth a try.

Frankie was still trying to figure out how this guy knew that Maura was being moved, he couldn't believe that a hospital employee would be involved. So to him that left only one other option, "Lieutenant, I think we should have crime scene techs go over Maura's room. Check for any listening devices, maybe he was able to slip one in. I mean how else did he know what was going on. It is worth a shot."

Cavanaugh agreed, even though he thought it was a long shot, he was more inclined to believe that this guy had someone helping him. Only time would tell. The three men left the security office with only one destination in mind, the emergency room.

A nurse and doctor soon approached Jane and her mother. "I am Nurse Nolan and this is Dr. Murphy, we are the ones who attended to Dr. Isles wounds." Nurse Nolan glanced around and noticed that many people were around listening with baited breath to hear of her condition, but with HEPA violations to consider she glanced to the doctor and he understood and took charge.

The doctor reached his hand out to shake Jane's hand, "Detective Rizzoli, correct?"

Jane pulled herself together and acknowledged the doctor. "Is this Doctor Isles mother?" He asked.

Jane shook her head and found her voice, "No, this is my mother, but Maura considers her to be her's as well. She is family to us."

The doctor smiled and moved his hand to Jane's elbow as he began to guide her and her mother down the hall. "Dr. Isles has made it very clear that we were to seek you out and explain what is going on. She is somewhat alert and very concerned for your well being. So in best interest of the patient, and to aid in bringing her heart rate down, we are taking a break to bring you up to speed." He noticed the concern on Jane's face and quickly added, "Don't worry I left her in very capable hands. I thought it would be best with the full house out there to take this to a private room."

Nurse Nolan pulled out two chairs for Jane and Angela, then she excused herself and left the doctor to explain everything.

Before the doctor could begin, Jane, who seemed to be holding her breath, blurted out, "Was she shot?"

The doctor gave a small smile, he now fully understood why Dr. Isles was so concerned about her friend. "No, fortunately from the bits and pieces that I have heard about what transpired in the lift, she was not shot. Since she was brought to us, she has been in and out of consciousness. I was able to interview the officer who had been with her in the elevator to get an idea as to what happened to better treat her injuries. It is always a better idea to know what happened to allow us to know what to look for, instead of playing guessing games." The doctor ran his hand over his mouth and neck, Jane could tell he was tired, it probably had been a long day for him. "I also read through her chart from when she was brought in yesterday. When the officer pulled her down to the ground to protect her from the flying bullets, several things happened to her body. The IV's that had been in both her hand and arm were ripped out, causing minimal tearing, both areas have been sutured and new IV's have been placed on her opposite hand and arm. Also, as she was brought down, her left leg got caught on the underside of the guard rail, which is made of metal. This action caused a deep laceration to her thigh and also the palm of left hand. The same one in which had the IV on the top side. The palm laceration was not as deep as the thigh, it has been stitched up as well. The thigh laceration however was deep and tore into some muscle. She has been into the OR where an orthopedic surgeon is cleaning the wound, fixing the torn muscle and then will stitch her up. Also in the OR with her, is her doctor from yesterday, Dr. Long. He is attending to her head wound. A few of the stitches broke open in the fall, and he needs to run the tests that she never made it too. My best guess is that she will be occupied for the next 2 hours at least. I will have a nurse show you to the waiting area just outside the OR, and make sure you are kept up to date on what is happening. I also understand that hospital security has been placed outside the room, but I am sure you will want your own officers there as well."

Jane was taking it all in. The had wound is what still scared her the most. The other injuries were not as severe in her mind. "Thank you doctor for everything, especially taking the time out to talk to us. I know you can't go into details about the 2 officers and the orderly who also sustained injuries, but can you at least tell me if they are going to be alright?"

"Both officers have been treated, one has since been released, but will be sore for several weeks in my opinion. The other officer will be a guest of ours for a few weeks, he sustained a gunshot would to his leg, and will need some rehabilitation. The orderly was the one who took the worst hit, since he was not wearing Kevlar. He is currently in surgery, but I am confident he will make a full recovery over time. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be getting back."

Jane and Angela shook the doctors hand and thanked him again. A nurse soon arrived to take them to the waiting room, but Jane asked to make a small detour so that she could talk to her brother, Korsak and Cavanaugh.

Once they found the men, they soon accompanied Jane and Angela in the OR waiting room. It was just the 5 of them there, and more private. They soon updated each other on what had happened.

An hour later they had a game plan in place. Security details for Maura were gone over and discussed with the hospitals Chief of Security, until Maura could be moved safely, she would be moved to a recently remodeled and vacant floor. She would only have a set team of nurses and doctors, all of which Frankie would run backgrounds on. Jane looked over the images of the suspect, and they perfectly matched the sketches from yesterdays witnesses. Still nothing jumped out at her.

While they sat and waited for news on Maura, Frankie received a text from the CSU team that had swept Maura's room. He had been right, three bugs had been found in her room. One was on the patient clip board, another was located on top of the door frame and the last one was on the bed they had rolled in for Jane. Once he informed the others, he headed back to the security office to review more tapes. Maybe this guy slipped up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just received great news yesterday, well Great for me but not so great for those following. I will still be continuing this story, but not sure how often I can update. As I said before my occupation involves writing for children, but it was only for an Educational Company, meaning my stories are printed in Educational Materials that children use in School. Well I just heard back about samples that I had sent out, and well I was just contracted for 4 stories. This is a huge deal for me, so I will be concentrating my efforts on them. I will try and put something out on the weekends for you all, because I want to see this through, I just ask that you be patient. Chap 8 is in the works and almost complete, so that is more good news!

Again Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Oh and I really want Pre-Casey Jane back, Maura was great as ever!

**Chapter 7**

As Cavanaugh waited with the Rizzoli's and Korsak, he had been receiving texts with updates on the case. Those he felt contained important information, he shared with everyone else. As was the case with this most recent text. "The forensic team has five slugs from the Kevlar vests, all of them from a Kel Tec PF-9, chambered for a nine-millimeter Luger cartridge. It's the lightest and flattest nine-millimeter ever made and has a single stack holding seven rounds. That means he had three or four magazines with him and he was fast changing them out."

Jane shook her head, she new this gun was popular because it was easy to conceal. She continued to listen to Sean's update. "Susie processed the blood, then ran the blood through CODIS and found a match. She attached an email with a copy of the photo, let's take a look. Here we go, this is our shooter."

They all just stared at the police booking photo of a young man, who looked like he had lost a fight. His face was a mess, blotched purple and green bruises, his lip was split and swollen with dark red dried up blood. His head was shaved bald and his neck was thick. The height chart behind him showed he was six foot four inches, and he looked like he had to weigh about two hundred and sixty pounds.

"His name is Robert Gordon. He's an amateur boxer, has anger management issues. He has been arrested and jailed three times for assault to date."

Jane was quick to react and had Susie on the phone in no time, then placed her on speaker. "Hey Susie, any chance this there was a lab error with the blood samples, cause this is not our shooter. The height and weight are off, and our guy's neck is not this thick."

Susan replied, "I am afraid not, we ran samples from three different sites. All the samples matched."

Once the call was ended Sean sent Korsak and Frankie to go and pick up Robert Gordon, he had some explaining to do. He himself went to check to see if Robert Gordon had possibly been a patient at the hospital this week.

Jane called Susie back and asked her to check the blood for Heparin. Heparinized blood wouldn't clot right away, and you wouldn't be able to tell if it was old blood or not. Jane was beginning to think their suspect was really smart. Smart enough to plant someone else's blood at the scene, smart enough to understand how to add Heparin to a blood sample. Not to mention to place the blood in a pattern that a trained crime scene tech wouldn't question. Jane began to wonder if this person worked with Maura and the team at BPD, or if it was someone in the medical field that crossed paths with Maura outside of the department. She needed to speak with Maura and soon.

Korsak's cell phone went off just as they arrived at Robert Gordon's residence. It was Cavanaugh, "Hey Sean what's up?"

I just found out that Robert Gordon was discharged late last night. He came through the ER 2 days ago, apparently looking beat up as badly as in that mug shot. I spoke to an ER nurse. She was not very happy with my questions. She said no one had ever walked in and stolen blood from them, that it simply could not happen. Then Miss Manners got even huffier, told me it was ridiculous to think someone could simply waltz in there or into a patient's room and draw his blood. Couldn't happen, never in this lifetime. But I agree with Jane, I think that is exactly what happened."

Korsak thought it over before saying, "So you think our guy put on a white coat, walked in, and drew Mr. Gordon's blood? Don't you think that would have taken a lot of forethought? I mean who comes up with such a plan on such a short time frame."

Sean knew it was crazy but it made sense, "Think about it, he had time. We knew early last night that she was going to be okay, and if he was hanging out here somewhere, he knew as well. This guy is smart, he has already proved that. I mean no prints, no facial recognition, the staged blood splatter. Thankfully he is a lousy shot, but with everything else, he has been thorough."

Korsak looked over to Frankie who had just been listening in and could tell he was thinking the same thing, "Well if this is what happened, then the only one who could possibly ID him, is Robert Gordon. We will get back to you once we finish speaking with him."

As Frankie and Korsak walked up to the front door Frankie asked, "So Vince, do you think the guy we are looking for is a professional? Or is this some personal vendetta against Maura?"

Korsak shook his head, "I don't know kid, it feels very personal to me, maybe desperate even. I think he had this Heparin idea in the back of his mind, like a what if scenario. Maybe he read about it, or maybe he is trained in medicine. I mean that would make sense. That is how they must have crossed paths. Come on, let's get this interview done."

**Boston General**

Dr. Long came out of the OR and headed straight for Jane and Angela. When she Jane noticed, she began to stand, but was soon waved off by the doctor. "Stay seated detective, I for one need to sit for a few minutes." Once seated across from the two women, he began to speak again. "Dr. Phelps and I thought it would be better if only one of us came out to explain, and since you are already familiar with me, we felt I was the best choice. If however, you have any questions that you feel the orthopedic surgeon can answer better, he will be more than happy to discuss any and all concerns with you." Dr. Long took a sip from a water bottle he had brought out with him, then continued, "As far as the orthopedic end of it, all went extremely well. Since she was here in the hospital, not much time had elapsed from the time the wound opened to the point of closure. In cases like this you have to be very quick so as not to worry about infection. Dr. Phelps insured the wound was clean, sutured the muscle back together, and then stitched up the laceration itself. Because of the depth of the laceration and the fact that a muscle was involved, it will take a bit longer for it to heal. She will not be able to put full weight on it for several days, then when she does, it will take at least another three to four weeks to completely heal. By that time she will only have to deal with a slightly visible scar, about ten centimeters long. As you have been told she had a few lacerations to both her left hand and arm as well, but those were minor, the only thing that she might not like is the scar that will be very visible on the palm of her hand. Now onto her head wound. Most of the sutures reopened and had to be restitched. Her CT scans and MRI all came back showing a small amount of swelling. I think the reason her first set of CT's had not shown this, was because it had not yet developed. Her symptoms from early this morning suggested that swelling was present. However, it may also have been from the additional impact her head suffered from the fall in the elevator. The good news its that with time the swelling will go down and she will be as good as new. The fact that she had no memory loss is fantastic. From here on out she needs to make sure to avoid activities that are physically demanding, or requires a lot of concentration. They can make her symptoms worse and slow her recovery."

Jane was feeling more settled after listening to the doctor, "Is there anything I can do to help her?" she asked.

The doctor reached over and patted her hand, "She needs to get plenty of rest, eat a healthy diet, and help her if and when she becomes frustrated since her reaction time to things will be slower for awhile, she may even have difficulty with her speech patterns at first. Like jumbled words or phrases, or difficulty coming up with the proper words. Be patient with her, so she does not get worked up."

Jane knew she could do that, and Angela jumped in to tell the doctor that she would make sure Maura got the best food.

As Dr. Long began to stand he said, "I understand that there is a good chance this person is still set on harming Dr. Isles. I hope they catch him soon. I will escort you to her room, which is on the seventh floor, off the west wing. It is to be our new critical care unit when it opens next month, until then I hope you find it to be a safe place for Dr. Isles to recover. If all goes well, she will be able to released in two days to your own care. Then I suggest that she take at least three weeks to allow herself time for a full recovery, maybe another two after that to get away for a nice vacation."

Dr. Long showed them to Maura's room, the hall leading up to it had four officers stationed there. There was only one elevator that opened up to this wing, and for the time being it was shut down. All access was to be made via the stairwell, from the sixth floor to the seventh. The rest of that stairwell was locked down and being watched by an additional four officers, two inside and two outside. This time all precautions were being looked over twice. Jane was not leaving Maura's side, her mother had already packed her a bag and brought several meals that were now being housed in a fridge at the nurses station. Angela was going to be staying with Sean for the next few days as an additional precaution. This time they would ensure all bases were covered. Now they had to plan for her safety for when she left the hospital, that was if they hadn't caught him first.

When Jane and Angela entered Maura's room, they each took a seat on either side of her bed. She was fast asleep and they just began their wait again, this time though, they were confident that she was going to be alright.

**Robert Gordon's Residence**

Robert Gordon didn't look so hot. The tiny black stitches on his chin running up his cheek to his ear looked like a one sided five o'clock shadow. The bruises covering his face were a faded purple, and both his eyes were black. HE was wearing a worn green bathrobe, and his big feet were in thick black socks. Robert was very big and Frankie and Korsak had to look up at him.

"Yeah, what do you clowns want?" Robert barked out.

Korsak smiled, "We're not just any clowns, we're BPD detective clown's, and we work everyday to bring criminals to justice—what you see is your tax dollars at work. Now if would please let us in, we have some questions for you about a shooting that happened early this morning."

"Just what I needed," Robert said, and sighed. "That just makes my day. Listen, you are wasting your time. I'm innocent of anything that's happened- look at me, I've been in the hospital, just got out last night. I got the crap beat out of me in a stupid bar. Four morons whaled on me."

Robert stepped back and let Korsak and Frankie walk into his home and into the living room that was off to the right. He waved them to a dark blue sofa with three colorful throw pillows.

Before either detective sat down Frankie said, "Mr. Gordon please have a seat, we need your help."

Robert sat and looked a bit shocked, "My help? I told you, I've been out of commission for the past few days. I've never shot anybody."

Korsak said, "You were in Boston General until late last night, is that correct, Mr. Gordon?"

His eyes popped open. "Listen, I didn't hurt anybody at the hospital, I was too out of it to even get pissed off at anyone, and, well everyone was nice to me."

Korsak said, "That's good to know, I'm nice too. Now, Mr. Gordon, we need you to think back. You're lying in your room last night, you're by yourself. You've got some nice pain meds working, and your're feeling pretty good right?"

Robert thought a bit, he didn't want them tripping him up, "Yes, but it didn't last long, maybe a few hours; then I hurt again. They didn't want to release me all doped up."

Korsak took a deep breath, "This is very important Mr. Gordon. While you were lying in your hospital bed did any hospital technicians come in to draw your blood?"

That roused Robert. "Oh man, did that torturer accuse me of doing something? I wasn't in any condition to harm him, even though he would have deserved it."

Korsak exchanged an excited look with Frankie, "We need you to tell us about the torturer."

Robert gave it some thought, at first he wasn't sure if he wanted to cooperate with the cops, Frankie sensed this and added, "We believe he was the one responsible for a shooting that took place this morning at Boston General, any help on your part will go a long way, especially with your recent trouble with the law. I will personally speak on your behalf."

Robert leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling, "He was a little guy, compared to me. I'd say he was around my mom's height, about five-seven, maybe five-nine. Kind of scrawny, not all that much to him really."

Frankie continued to take charge, "What about his face? Can you tell us what he looked like?"

"I can't tell you much about his face because he was wearing one of those surgical masks, you know, like he needed protection from me, like I was contagious or something."

Frankie said, "How about his hair? What color?"

"He had a green scrub hat on his head."

Frankie was getting frustrated, "Could you see his hair at all?"

"I remember thinking the cap was too big for him. It covered his whole head, came down over his ears. If he didn't have that big needle in his hand, I probably would have commented to him that the hospital needed to give him a cap that fit, but I kept quiet."

Korsak took over again, "Think Robert, is there anything you can tell us about him that stood out when you met him? You called him a torturer. So was he not good at taking the blood? Did it seem like he was knew at it?"

"I wouldn't say he didn't know what to do, just that he was trying to do it in a hurry. I mean, I don't think if I was on the other side of the situation that I would be able to take someones blood. He had a confidence about him, found a vein right away. But he was rough about it, didn't care if he jabbed it in or not."

Frankie's voice became calmer again, "How many viles of blood did he take? Do you remember?"

Robert shuddered, "I didn't want to look, but after awhile I did. Three of those tubes with purple stoppers. I asked him what all that blood was for, and he said something like, "I guess they want to make sure your insides aren't as messed up as your face."

"I remember that because it made me want to beat the crap out of him even more so, I mean that was kind of a nasty thing to say, he definitely didn't have a good bedside manner. Then he left, but not before stopping in the doorway, he turned around for a second and stared at me, then he was gone."

Korsak and Frankie thought everything over, then Korsak asked, "Was there anything about his voice that you can remember. What if you closed your eyes, and tried to think back. We are grasping for anything that could help us identify him."

Robert did as Korsak asked and closed his eyes "His voice wasn't really young sounding, nor did he sound like an old man. He was definitely American, no accent of any kind. Oh, now I remember, he had a real ugly ring on his right hand. I noticed it when he went to put on those latex gloves."

"What did the ring look like, other than being ugly?" Frankie asked.

"It was a thick gold ring with wings coming off of a stick I think, it was all so fast and I didn't want to get caught staring at it."

Frankie grabbed his phone and began to type in a search, then he turned the screen to show Robert a picture, "Did it look like this?"

Robert studied the image, "Yeah, just like that, but a lot uglier. It seemed too big for his small hands."

Frankie then showed Korsak the image, A Caduceus. Their suspect had to be in the medical field.

They thanked Robert for his help and forwarded the info to Jane and Cavanaugh. Next stop, the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I did not proofread, so sorry for any errors. Next chap is the talk between Jane and Maura.

Chapter 8

Once Korsak and Frankie arrived at the hospital, they made there way through the extensive security that had been set up. Fifteen minutes later they found themselves on Maura's private floor awaiting to be let into her room.

Since awaking, Maura had been run through another set of neurological tests, which she passed. Her head still throbbed, she was still exhausted, the pain from her multiple lacerations bothered her since the doctor would only allow Tylenol, because of the head wound. So needless to say the doctor was not in the best of moods, she wanted to go home, she wanted this to be all over with, but because of this sick individual, her life was far from returning to normal.

If all that wasn't enough to make her upset, she had Jane sitting by her side in over protective mode. Any other time she would have enjoyed the attention from her best friend, but right now she just wanted the police to find this man and put him behind bars. Jane in her opinion was keeping that from happening. Jane was currently trying to keep the detectives at bay, saying that Maura needed rest, that she shouldn't be pressed too much to help them figure this out. That was why Maura finally decided to kick her out.

"Jane, I would like for you to leave. Go do your gumshoe thing, go find this person and let us be done with all this craziness. We both know that you want to be out there, that you think if you aren't then nothing is getting done. So go, do your job. But, I would like to speak to Detective Korsak, I would like to look at the photos again, as well as this new information. I know you think that it will cause me to have some sort of relapse, but I think you are taking Dr. Long's words to the extreme. I am perfectly capable of helping, and you cannot stop me. So please allow the detectives to come in."

Jane knew she had crossed a line, she could see the hurt in Maura's face when she told Cavanaugh that Maura was not to be involved in the investigation anymore, that they would have to solve it with out her. She also knew as she said it, that it Wasn't right of her. That just because she had realized how deep her feelings were for her friend, she couldn't isolate her from what was going on around her, especially since there was a chance that Maura could help identify the man.

"I am really sorry Maur, you are right. We do need you in on this and I have just been wasting time by trying to protect you from the investigation. I guess a big part of me feels responsible for you getting hurt a second time, that I am over compensating for it right now. I will go get the guys and let them go over the stuff with you. As for leaving you, I won't. Even though I would like to be out there, I have to trust my team to do their job, my place is here. I made you a promise and this time I intend to carry it out. No one is getting to you a third time. Not to mention, I still have to talk to you about something. I'd prefer to do it once you are released, but I don't think I can wait anymore. So as long as you are up for it, maybe we can have that talk once they leave."

Maura studied Jane's face and decided she was being completely honest with her. "Okay, you are forgiven, but please try not to treat me like a victim in the future. I think I have proven to be a pretty tough lady." Jane smiled at that. "Now, go get the guys and lets get this over with."

Korsak and Frankie showed Maura the video footage, sketches and still shots from many angles. After studying them for several minutes, along with thinking about the notes and the fact that the suspect wore a Caduceus Ring, Maura had an epiphany.

"I think I may know who this is. But, I am not sure why he would have a problem with me. I only saw him once, that is if it is even him. I mean we never even spoke, nor do I know his name."

Jane and the guys were all glued to what Maura was saying. Could they really be that much closer to catching this guy? Korsak was the quickest to react, "So who is he and why do you think it could be him?

Maura took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a minute as she exhaled. When she reopened them she said, "I am not sure if Jane mentioned anything to you gentlemen, but last month when I was in Washington D.C. for the a medical examiners conference, I was approached by several agents with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. They were working on a serial killer case in which it appeared that all victims were murdered in different ways, which is not the way most serial killers work. They have reached out to me before on cases, and had heard I was in town for the conference, so they decided to get my opinion. I left the conference early and spent my remaining weekend at Quantico. It only took a few hours to go through the evidence, and when I was done, I not only found the key in linking all the victims, I also put a face to their suspect by finding traces of his DNA on all the victims."

Frankie was smiling, "Wow, I knew you were good, but the FBI wow, so why are you here with us and not with them? That is so cool."

Jane smacked Frankie in the arm, "She likes us better that's why, and while yes it is cool, now is not the time. So what does this have to do with your psycho?"

Maura was beginning to really feel drained. She was overdoing it, but she knew this could not wait. After taking a few small sips of water, she continued. "While in the lab reworking the evidence I remember seeing a man who looked very similar to this image." Maura pointed to the view they found on hospital surveillance of the man exiting Robert Gordon's room.

Jane was skeptical of what Maura had come up with, in all honesty so were the guys. "So let's get this straight. You never spoke to him. You saw him briefly. You do not know his name. Yet, you believe he is the one."

Maura could understand Jane's skepticism, she wasn't one hundred percent sure, it was that gut feeling thing again. Something she should remember was somewhere in her brain, but the more she tried to think, the more her head was beginning to hurt. The stress she was putting upon herself right now was causing her to become nauseous again, and all she really wanted to do right in this moment, was to go home and curl up in her very comfortable bed and sleep for the next 12 hours. However, she knew she really didn't have that luxury right now, she needed to come up with something they could go on, then maybe she could figure out a way for the doctor to let her go home, maybe not tonight, but at least maybe by tomorrow.

Jane could sense that Maura was pushing herself too hard and was about to tell the guys to call it a day, but Maura, who could tell what she was about to do, waved her off. "I know something happened that made me notice him in the first place, something that is somewhere in this mess of a brain, but it is not coming to me right now. All I can say is that I know it is important that you get a hold of Agent Burke, the head of the BAU Dept out of Quantico. He can fill you in on the people that were involved with the case, and he can put a name to that sketch. At least I think he can. I know I have always pushed Jane's gut feeling theories aside, but since this whole thing started, I have to say I can understand what she means now. Because my gut is screaming, louder than my head is pounding, that this man I encountered in DC, is the guy. Maybe I am way off base and my brain is more scrambled than the doctors think, but I think it is worth a shot to look into. Now, if you all do not mind, I really need to close my eyes for awhile." Maura focused on Korsak and Frankie as she said, "Thank you both for all that you are doing, and please be safe." Then she turned slightly to Jane and asked, "While I am resting, would you mind doing me two favors?"

Once she saw Jane nod she asked, "Can you try and contact my mother and see if she would have time to talk with me at some point this evening? Her cell number is in my phone, which the Lieutenant brought by, Angela placed it in my go bag on the floor over by your bed. Also, if possible, can you make sure that we have an uninterrupted evening. If need be, ask Dr. Long to sign off on it, all I really want and need is quiet."

"I can do that Maur, I will even ensure your dinner is already to go when you awake. I did try and call your parents after the first incident, but their butler said they were unreachable, and Ma tired the cell number that Constance gave her, but she too had no luck. I will try again though, okay. As for the uninterrupted evening, I will do my best."

As Maura began to get her body in a comfortable sleeping position, she closed her eyes and said quietly, "My Mother has a different cell phone for when she is out of the country, make sure to use the one in my phone listed as "Mother Abroad. Oh, and Thank you Jane."

Once Maura was asleep, Jane went out into the hall to make the call to Maura's mother. After the 3rd ring Constance answered. "Hello Darling, what can I do for you?"

Constance could not see Jane, but if she was able, she would see Jane rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "What you could do is check in with that butler of yours, had you done so, you would be aware that your daughter is in the hospital. But I guess that would be too much to ask of someone with such a jet setting life. I still do not understand how you can call yourself her mother, I thought you wanted to try and repair all the hurt that you had caused her, but from where I stand you are have been all words and no action, don't even get me started on the absence of her father, I truly believe that man doesn't even exist."

Jane heard Constance gasp just as she said Maura was in the hospital, but that didn't stop her from delivering what she thought of her and Maura's father. After a short pause, she realized Constance was crying, and now she felt a little bit guilty, but only a little bit. "I'm sorry, but when it comes to Maura I am very protective, and I seem to have forgotten my manners, Maura would not be happy with me right now. I really am sorry that I have upset you, but Maura asked that I call you and see if you would be able to phone her in an hour or so, she is currently sleeping, rest is something that she really needs right now."

Constance had felt like she had been blindsided, their butler James had been with them for almost 35 years. It was not like him to not phone them immediately with an emergency, but now was not the time for that. She would deal with him later, she sniffled and tried her best to compose herself, "Jane, I know you think I do not care, but I can assure you that I do. Maura and I do talk on a regular basis and I am not sure why you do not know this, but her father and I were just in Boston last month to visit her. In fact I was surprised that we had not seen each other then, but I believe Maura mentioned that you were in fact seeing someone, and that it was of a serious nature. Now if you would please tell me my daughters condition, and what happened, I would very much appreciate it. I will phone Maura in a few hours, but I will also be making arrangements for her father and myself to fly out as soon as possible. The flight is about 15 hours from Tanzania to Boston, so if we can get our pilots up and running in the next hour, we can be there in the early morning hours."

Jane was shocked to hear that they had been in Boston, and that neither her Mother nor Maura mentioned it. Had she really been that horrible of a friend, now she had falsely accused Constance of neglectful of Maura, when in all reality, it had been her that was the neglectful one. "I apologize again, I guess I have really been out of line with you and your husband." Then Jane went on to explain all that she could about what had happened to Maura. The call soon ended and Jane was feeling really low, she needed to call Maura's doctor yet, and then she needed to come clean with Maura.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Bonus chapter for this weekend! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 9

Once Jane arranged for Maura's doctor to give her one last visit for the day, he said he would be by in the next half hour, she went back into Maura's room and took a seat. Within ten minutes of sitting down, Maura awoke. "Hey there. How long was I out for?" she whispered out.

Jane gave a small, weak smile, since she was still beating herself up. "Just shy of an hour, I had hoped you would have slept longer. How do you feel?"

Maura studied her friend and could sense that something was bothering her, but chose to ignore it for the moment. "I feel a bit better than before I suppose, and If I expect to sleep tonight, then it was best that I awoke now. Were you able to get through to my mother?"

Jane nodded, then bit her bottom lip before responding. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she will not only be calling you in an hour or so, but she and your father are probably boarding the Isles Foundation Jet as we speak. She said they would be here by early morning."

Maura's reaction was not one of happiness, it was the opposite, "NO, NO, NO... I just needed to talk to her. I do not want to be the reason for them shortening their trip. This was very important to my father's research, and a much needed break for the two of them."

Jane reached out her hand to Maura's shoulder and moved to sit on the edge of her friends bed. "Hey, calm down Maur, this was her idea. In fact, she had all of this planned out in a matter of seconds. I made sure she knew that you were not in any danger, but she wants to be here for you. In fact I was bit floored to find out that they had both been here recently to spend time with you. I mean you never mentioned it to me, and Ma never said anything about meeting your father, and well I know I haven't been a great friend these past few months, but surely I would have thought that this would have been something that you would have told me.."

Maura couldn't take Jane's rambling, it was too much for her head to deal with, so she stopped her, "Jane, please. I apologize for not telling you, but you and your family were wrapped up with your own stuff. Angela is dating Sean and I don't see her as often, you are with Casey, Frankie never comes by anymore, since you and Angela are not there. So I was just doing what you were doing, I was spending time with them. I wasn't trying to hide them, but our paths just didn't cross while they were here. I didn't want to interfere with what all of you were doing, just to meet my father, who hasn't had a very good track record with me. Not to mention, we had a lot of talking and reconnecting to do. Which in all honesty, was private. I needed to talk things through with them, without Hurricane Jane to my rescue."

Maura could see something in Jane's eyes as she said the last part, then it clicked, "Jane, what did you say to my mother? Please tell me you did not berate her." Maura said in a panic.

Jane wiped her hand across her face before responding, "I may have inserted both feet, but I did apologize when I realized how wrong I was. I am sorry Maur, but believe me, I am not the reason that they are flying here. You are. I must say I am impressed."

Maura sat quiet for awhile, as Jane remained equally as quiet in fear of upsetting Maura even more so.

Then in a quiet voice she explained, "As I said, it was not my intention of hiding our new found family relationship from you. However, where as in the past I would seek you out with these types of things, to get your perspective on them, this time I felt it was not warranted. I cut the cord so to speak. I needed to learn how to deal with my life without having to run to you. I realized that I had become so dependent on our friendship, that I faltered on my own when it came to trying to figure things out. I had become so dependent on you, that I found I didn't know what to do with being alone. It wasn't healthy. So as I saw Angela taking charge of her life, and you with yours. I decided to try one last time to reach out to my parents. It was a last ditch effort to be able to hold on to something in my life. I didn't want to go back to being alone, and in all honesty that is where I was headed. You are probably going to find out in the long run, with this investigation now involving the BAU; I was offered a job with the FBI at Quantico. The papers are sitting in my nightstand drawer, signed and sealed in an envelope. I was about to put my two weeks in the other day, but then this happened."

Jane was shocked. It had been worse than she had predicted. Maura had been prepared to leave Boston, leave her. This hit her hard, so when she spoke it came out in choked up words, "Are you still planning on going? I don't want you to go Maur. I know I have been a lousy friend, but I promise I am going to make it up to you. I may not have been present these past few months, like I should have been, but almost losing you, well it was a wake up call that I never want to experience ever again."

Maura watched as Jane started to break emotionally. This was not her intention when she set out to explain herself. "Jane, I am sorry that I seem to be upsetting you, that is not my intention. I am not well versed in the proper dynamics of a best friendship, since you are the only one that I have ever had in my life. I never thought through what would happen if either of us, well you rather, would fall in love and move on. I never realized what it would feel like to not have you there by my side like you have been for these past six years. I never questioned if I would ever have to return to my old life of isolation. I took what I gained for granted, I never should have let my guard down with you like I did, I never should have allowed myself to be pulled into the false sense of security of your family."

Jane still had tears running down her cheeks, but Maura was now sobbing as she finally revealed all that had been plaguing her these past 12 weeks. The crying had to be aggravating her head pain, and Jane knew she needed to calm Maura down, now was the time to lay it all out there, it was time to open up her heart. Jane moved herself up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Maura's upper torso, then pulled her gently into her side, placing her chin on top of her head. Then she began to rub Maura's back trying to help her relax and hopefully allow the tears to subside. After a few minutes Jane could feel Maura's body relax and she could tell that tears were coming to an end, that was when she began to talk.

"Maura, Honey... I am so so sorry. If I had only been honest with myself, honest with my family, but most importantly honest with you, a really long time ago, then I would never have hurt you. I don't know if I will ever forgive myself, but I hope you can find it in your heart to do so."

"What do you mean Jane?" Maura, shuddered out, still not completely settled.

"First off, you need to know that what I meant the other day about being by your side and not letting you be alone, was not just referring to your current situation, but for as long as you will allow me to be by your side. I kicked Casey to the curb, I never should have been with him in the first place. I was living a lie when I allowed him into my life, when I allowed myself to believe that I was doing what was right, what was expected of me, what would make my family happy. I put on blinders and went with the flow of things, not once did I allow myself to think about what it all meant to you, or how you would feel. I couldn't let that happen, because it would have meant that I would have had to feel and that would have broke me."

Maura was still having trouble understanding everything that Jane was trying to say, it was confusing, because of her concussion. She was having trouble following everything that Jane was saying, and her head was pounding trying to figure it all out. She needed Jane to simplify things, so she interrupted her, "Jane, I know you are trying to explain yourself, but if there is anyway for you to say it in less words, it would go along way to help me. At any other time I could allow you to go on and on, but right now my head is spinning. Once I am a hundred percent, I promise to let you say this all again if you need to, but for now, can you just streamline what you have to say?"

Jane smiled, she was the one who usually wanted Maura to be less wordy and now she found the tables turned, "Yeah, I think I can do that. I Love you Maura, have been for a very long time, and not just a friendship love, in fact I can go a step further, I am in love with you, again have been for some time. I just was too afraid of many things to come out and tell you. I sensed that you may feel the same, but I couldn't risk it, because of those same fears."

Maura tried to speak, but Jane was not yet finished, "When I saw you lying there with all that blood, when I truly thought you were dead, something snapped inside of me, and I am pretty sure it was my heart. In a matter of seconds I felt my life end as well. Then, when I realized that you were alive, when I felt your pulse with my own fingers, I made a promise to myself that I would live for once, that I would be brave and no matter what happened, I was going to tell you everything. Because life is truly too short to be afraid, too short to hide, too short to not be happy for whatever time we have left on this earth."

Maura took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then repositioned herself so that she could face Jane better, once the movement was done, she opened her eyes. Then she moved her finger to Jane's lips to stop her word rampage. "As much as I appreciate you being completely open and honest with me, my body is not in a cooperating mood. I could blame this on the drugs, if I happened to be on anything stronger than Tylenol, but since I can't... "

Jane leaned in and captured Maura's lips in a very brief, soft gentle kiss, then she began to pull away. Maura, who had been taken by surprise, since she too had been planning on kissing Jane, was not about to let it go with just a simple kiss. She grabbed Jane's arm to stop her from pulling away, then leaned in and slowly put all of her feelings into the return kiss. It was a kiss that should remove any doubts from Jane's mind about what Maura felt and wanted. This time when they pulled away from each other, they were both breathless.

Jane kissed Maura's forehead and said in a whisper, "I guess that answers that." Just then Maura and Jane's stomachs gurgled simultaneously. "I also think our bodies are telling us that we should eat dinner already." Jane laughed out. "I will go heat it up and be right back." Before she left, Jane gave Maura another quick kiss, something she would never tire of. "Oh, the doc might be by in a minute or so." Jane gave Maura a wink, with a very bright smile as she left the room. She was definitely feeling a lot better and had a renewed skip in her step.

Jane had been right, the doctor came by just as Jane had stepped out. After a quick exam, he told Maura that if she had a really good night, and the pain levels dropped for her, then by morning he would sign off on her release. She asked him to keep this information to himself, just in case, she didn't want to cause any more turmoil at the hospital.

Jane soon returned with her Ma's Chicken Parmesan, small salad and homemade garlic bread. Along with water of course. They ate in relative silence, each stealing glances at one another. The new direction their friendship was at the forefront of both their minds.

While Jane was cleaning up their dinner mess, Maura received Constance's promised call. They had been held up by a rainstorm, and were currently waiting on the tarmac for approval for takeoff. Maura went on to tell her Mother that it was not necessary for them to come, that in fact it could prove to be dangerous with this madman still out there. Maura went on to ask her mother for the favor she needed, and explained what her plans were. Once Constance was assured that Jane and the rest of the BPD were watching over her, she agreed to stay out of Boston until Maura or Jane gave her the all clear. However, they were still coming back to the states, and planned on staying at their house on the cape. When the call ended, Constance was on the phone arranging what Maura had asked her to.

When Jane returned, she climbed in the bed alongside Maura. For the next hour Maura explained to Jane what she was planning, Jane found that she had no choice but to agree.

With a final kiss goodnight and a promise to speak more about what this new phase of their relationship meant, they snuggled up into each other and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I missed last weekends post, Netflix had just come out with Clone Wars last season that had not aired and all the other seasons before it, so I promised my son that we would do a Star Wars Marathon. We started with the first 3 movies, then watched all the clone war episodes and finally wrapped it up with the final 3 movies. So that kept me a bit busy, LOL. So without further delay here is chap 10, and 11 is in the works. Have a great weekend all! :)

Chapter 10

It was five am, Korsak and Frankie were currently sitting in Logan International Airport drinking coffee near the United Airlines arrival gate. Korsak had phoned Agent Burke of the BAU in Washington DC the night before, however the Agent was reluctant to speak over the phone. He felt it would be better to meet in person and that he would be out on the earliest flight.

"So why do you think this guy is being so cryptic?" Frankie asked. They had been sitting silent for the most part, neither man getting much rest the night before.

"I don't know for sure, but if the doc is right and when have ever known her to be wrong, then I have a feeling this goes deeper than just some strange lab tech. I just hope she stays safe until we can get this guy." Korsak responded before he began to let out a deep yawn.

Ten minutes later they were greeting Agent Burke, retrieving his bag, and making small talk as they headed to the BPD.

Once they arrived Agent Burke dove directly into the case. "You may be wondering why I ended our call so quickly last night Detective Korsak, and why I felt the need to come here. Well, we have come to believe that the killer we are currently looking for has either an accomplice within our own department, or else our killer works within the FBI." Agent Burke could see the shock register on the faces of the men before him. "Pretty scary I know. That is why I believe Doctor Isles is correct in her assumption that the murder attempts are related to what went down in DC."

Agent Burke had handed Frankie a folder containing photos made from video surveillance shot during the time Dr. Isles examined the bodies and evidence. The FBI monitored all aspects of their investigations so when they went to court, all bases were covered.

A few of the pictures took in the whole room, and you could see many people doing their jobs. The rest of the photos were close ups of who they believed was their suspect. Maura had been spot on, this man looked like the image that they had been working with. Only one thing was different, this man had a face.

"So do we have a name to go with this face?" Korsak asked as he placed the picture up on their case board.

"Yes and No." Agent Burke replied, then made his way to sit down on the edge of a desk. "I think before I answer that question I need to give you some background into the case we have been saddled with for more than 3 months now. It all began with the first body found under a highway sign in Barstow, California. It turns out that sign was the key in linking all of these bodies together, and it was your Doctor Isles that figured it out."

Vince and Frankie were now looking through the case file from the first murder. A photo showed a highway sign from Interstate 40 and gave the mileage to Wilmington, North Carolina, two thousand five hundred and fifty-four miles. Under the sign was a mans body, or what was left of one, no arms or legs were attached.

"So how is the sign the key? I am just not seeing it, who was the victim and how does he tie into your other cases? How many victims are there?" Frankie questioned.

Agent Burke moved his head from side to side cracking his neck in the process. "You have to understand that up until a month and half ago we didn't even realize that we were dealing with a serial killer. In fact, up until Dr. Isles was asked to review the three deaths we were working, we didn't even know about the other nine cases, or that they were connected. You see, once she got into the different methods used for the murders, and began to search through all the databasesfor similarities, she came across the murder in Barstow. Apparently the knife used to saw off the arms and legs of their victim, was the same knife used to stab one of our victims seven times. Dr. Isles had found traces of a pollen, that is only found in desert type climates, in the wounds. The same substance had been reported in the autopsy of the Barstow victim. That led Dr. Isles to the crime scene photos from that case, which led her to re-examine the photos from our three cases. Which, then led to her amazing find, twelve victims, all killed by the same person. One murder in each of the twelve states that span from California to North Carolina."

Korsak shook his head, he was trying to make sense of what the Agent was saying, "I still don't get how she,"

Frankie cut off Korsak's question when he realized what she saw, "Look Sarge" He said as he pointed to a map of the U.S. "The sign said Wilmington, NC and it was where highway forty begins in Barstow, California. Well Interstate Forty ends in Wilmington, NC. If you count all the states in which you cross through, you get twelve."

Korsak smiled with amazement, "Well all be, his first kill was a message. So this guy is pissed that Dr. Isles was able to figure it all out, and that she found his DNA. But if we do have it, and we have this guy in the photo, then why hasn't he been arrested?"

Agent Burke replied, "Because the man in the photo appears to be Ray Jones, a crime analyst that had been hired on two months before this photo was shot. However, when we went to question him at his home, we found that he had been murdered. Upon examination of his body, we found that he had been dead for a few weeks. Which means, he could not be the man standing in this photo, even though they could be twins, which they are not since Ray Jones didn't have any siblings. So that either leaves us with a look alike, or with someone wearing a very good prosthetic mask."

Frankie quickly responded, "Okay, but what about the DNA? I mean there has to be something, or why else would this guy be mad? I mean if he still cannot be identified, then why is he mad at Dr. Isles?"

"The DNA is being reanalyzed, even though Dr. Isles found several samples, they seem to be too degraded to make a positive match. I think he is more upset that she came to a conclusion that the suspect had to be in the medical field, she even went to so far to say that she wouldn't be surprised if they were apart of the FBI crime scene unit, or even the BAU. Now, those thoughts were spoken only to myself behind close doors. Once she left, I brought in two agents from my team and filled them in, then I had them start to investigate the staff from both our unit and the CSI unit. That is how we came to discover Ray's body. He had not been back to work since the Doctor left, well who we thought was Ray at the time. Since then, we have been trying to figure out who the masked man is. Which is why when you called, I came as quick as I could." Agent Burke finished with a deep sigh, but soon said, "I'd like to speak with Dr. Isles, if that is possible."

Korsak nodded as he said, "That can be arranged, but be prepared to go through a lot of security to get to her. We took great caution this time around, and are hopefully prepared for this guy if he tries anything again. I am sure she is up by now and I know she wants out of there. The doctors say today could be the day, so plans are being out together to move her. So we better go now."

While the men headed over to Boston General, Maura was already working on her departure when her doctor came into the room. "So Dr. Isles, I take it from the scene before me, that you are feeling much better." Dr. Long said as he watched an already dressed Maura packing up all of her belongings. "Where is your detective friend this morning? Is she aware that I have not given you medical clearance to leave yet?"

Maura was too set on getting out of the hospital, too set on getting control of her life back to be concerned with a minor detail of medical clearance. So with a bit of frustration and annoyance in her voice, she replied "As a doctor myself, I can understand your concern, however seeing as how I am a doctor, I also know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I do not have any life threatening injuries, and the injuries I do have, I can handle on my own. It is in the best interest of the public and for those who are employed at this hospital, that I leave. I would appreciate it if you would keep my departure under wraps. We do not know who is listening and I would not want another incident to take place. Once I am gone, then you may let the staff know." Maura reached her hand out to the doctor and shook it. "Thank you for all you have done for me, when this all over with I can promise you that the Hospital will be receiving a nice donation from the Isles Foundation."

Dr. Long nodded his head and told Maura to keep safe and that if she needed anything to give him a call. Then he left the room and was escorted off the floor by an awaiting officer.

When Jane returned to Maura's room, a few minutes after the doctor left, she said. "Everything is set up, there are officers set up outside the OR two floors down. All of the staff in that area have been moved to other areas of the hospital, so if our suspect is anywhere near here, or if he has someone on the inside helping him, then he will think you are being moved to the OR in the next half hour for a follow surgery for your leg. In about 10 minutes a call will be coming into the hospital switchboard making them aware of a life flight coming in with a trauma case. With all of that in place, I do not think this guy will think twice about what is really going down."

Maura smiled at Jane, "I am glad you finally see the brilliance of my plan. The Isles Foundation Chopper is the same model used for life flights, and they also received clearance to temporarily cover the tail number. That way if he does catch on, he won't be able to track us. I have spoken to Angela, the car my parents sent for her arrived twenty minutes ago, she will be safe with them at their house on the cape. Have you made arrangements for Tommy and Lydia?"

Jane was really proud of Maura, she was a lot tougher than she used to be. "Yes, Tommy left with TJ and Lydia this morning, they will be no where near here. One thing we were not planning for though, Korsak texted that he is on his way here with Frankie and Agent Burke. Luckily Cavanaugh was here helping to set up the operation, he will redirect them to our new location once he knows it is safe to do so."

Maura took a deep breath and grabbed the cane Jane had found for her. She knew she was working off a large jolt of adrenaline and that it would not last for much longer. Her body was still regaining its strength and her headaches, while not as bad, were still there. "Well we should get the show on the road then. It may take some time to get up the stairs to the roof."

Jane smiled and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder, "I have a surprise for you, I changed that part of the plan. Officer Taylor used to repair elevators with his dad, he knew how to disable the floor indicator light. We can use the elevator to get to the roof without anyone knowing that it is running."

Maura gave a big genuine smile to this, then leaned in and kissed Jane. "That is the best surprise, thank you."

Jane was not going to let it go as just a simple kiss, she pulled Maura back to her and kissed her with everything she had. Then as she pulled away she said, "I Love you so much. I need you to be safe, so let's make sure we are really careful, Okay?"

Maura was feeling very lightheaded from the kiss and could only nod her agreement. They took one last look at the hospital room and made their way to the elevator. There was no turning back now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is way shorter than any of my other chapters but I wanted to be able to give you something. Life has been getting in the way and I have not had as much time as I would have liked to work on this. I promise to finish the story, but it may be slow coming. I hope you will all stick around. :)

Chapter 11

Once Jane and Maura exited the Elevator, they made their way across the roof to the landing pad. There were 12 steps that led up to the helicopter, that could prove difficult for Maura. Just as the helicopter was landing they could hear a loud explosion coming from the stairwell adjacent to the Elevator that they had just got off. Jane knew they needed to move quickly. The pilot came down the stairs and grabbed the few bags that they had, and Jane yelled to him that they needed to make a quick departure. After stowing the bags, the pilot returned to the cockpit and radioed in for his clearance to take off. Jane squatted down and motioned for Maura to grab hold of her neck, then she carried Maura up to the helicopter piggy back style. Just as the chopper lifted off, she received a text from Korsak, _Another Attempt, Bomb set off in stairwell, no casualties. _

Maura had leaned into Jane and read the text as well, "Thank God no one was hurt. At least he is aware that we have left, so we no longer have to worry about protecting the hospital. My parents will make sure that they receive all necessary funds to cover the repairs, and help all those that have been affected by this."

Jane nodded, then leaned in to speak into Maura's ear. With the roar of the chopper it was a bit difficult to hear, "This guy just won't give up. Are you sure the place we are going is not linked to you in any way? We will not have an army looking out for us, but I do think we need to have Korsak, Frankie and Agent Burke come to us. The sooner the better."

Maura understood what Jane meant, "Yes I agree, I hope Cavanaugh takes extra precaution when giving out our location to them. I think it's time we take out the sim cards from our phones."

Jane once again nodded her head in acknowledgment, then she proceeded to smash the sim cards to bits with the heel of her shoe. You could never be too cautious.

Back at the hospital it was just pure chaos. All visitors were escorted to a parking lot adjacent to Boston General. There officers took names and pictures, no stone was to be left unturned. If this guy just happened to be on site, they were going to find him. Inside the hospital a similar procedure was in place as well. All floors had been locked down, and the staff and patients were also being accounted for. FBI, BPD, and hospital security were all working together in a timely manner.

Korsak, Frankie, Cavanaugh and Agent Burke were able to leave the scene within 30 minutes of Maura and Jane's departure. Cavanaugh drove them to a BPD safe house, not for their protection, but because it was a secure site. No calls or computer activity could be traced from there, and that was just what they needed. This person seemed to know everything that they were doing, and it needed to stop. They needed a chance to regroup and turn the tables.

Once the men were inside they all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "We need to contact Jane and the Doc." Korsak stated.

Cavanaugh had been a step ahead of him and pulled up their coordinates on a laptop which was sitting in the room. "This is their location. I have a clean vehicle waiting for you in the garage attached to the house behind us. It is also a safe house. When the BPD attained these properties, their was a basement passage built in to link the two homes. If we were followed, you will be able to leave from the next street. I put together go bags for all of you, including ones for Rizzoli and Isles too. You have phones, money, and basic essentials. I also included items that will allow you to set up a safe network, so we can communicate. I will be staying here and coordinating any efforts you need from this end. Now get out of here, catch this guy and bring our girls home."

Korsak, Frankie and even Agent Burke responded alike, "Yes Sir."

Within two hours the men were with Jane and Maura, the network had been set upand Cavanaugh had been contacted to let him know that all was well.

Jane made sure that Maura propped her leg up on a pillow as she sat length wise on the couch. Her arm was also propped with pillows and she had just taken a few Tylenol's for her headache. The house had been stocked in advance with plenty of food and drinks by a butler who had been working for the Isles since before Maura was even born. The house they were in was a gift to Maura from her Maternal Grandparents. It was a graduation present from Medical School, but the deed remained in her Grandmother's maiden name. At the time she explained to Maura that one day she would want to get away from it all and be somewhere where no one would be able to find her. The life of an Isles could be overwhelming she had said.

Jane and the men brought the dining room table into the living as per Maura's orders. While Jane and Frankie went about fixing them some food, Korsak and Burke laid out all the files they had. Then they brought the laptops to life as well.

After they finished eating lunch, they got to work. Agent Burke had already brought them up to date with the cases that Maura had helped them with while they had been eating, so now it was time to figure out their next move.


End file.
